thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 22
Nabii belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/c40cak There was nowhere else to go but up. One way or another, only one side would win this long lasting War. Kion climbed up the rocks. His eyes set on the floating demon head above him. What he had planned must've been the craziest thing anyone in the Pridelands had ever done. It was what he should have done when he first learned of Scar's return. He was going to use the Roar on him. The smog covered the sky above as if it had been there forever. Scar kept striking the land, sending the Pridelanders and Backlanders ducking for cover. Kion watched as Scar felt completely unaware that Kion was near him. He just had to get to the right spot. And he didn't need to do one of the normal roars he usually did when defeating a bad guy. This time, he had to go deep. "Kion!" The female voice echoed through the smoke. Kion knew who it was. "Jasiri?" He looked around to see his only Hyena friend. He saw her silhouette approaching him from behind. Soon, Jasiri came into full view. Now, Kion had something he had been waiting to say for weeks. "Jasiri, I-" Jasiri looked unimpressed and covered his mouth with her paw. "We'll talk later, Kion. What're you doing up here?" Lion looked back to see Scar still striking the ground below. "I'm going to end this once and for all." Jasiri's eyes widened as she looked at Scar as well. "How're you going to do it?" "I'm going to use the biggest Roar I've ever used against him to blow him away." Kion answered. "Wait, what?" Jasiri looked extremely puzzled. "Kion, whatever I've been thinking about you recently, I still dont want you to just chuck yourself into Scar, I me-" Jasiri's words were cur short as she felt a sharp pain in left hind leg. Everything around her began to become blurry as her head began to spin. The dizziness only increased as she felt her legs give away until finally collapsing at Kion's paws. Kion approache his friend, cautiously. "Jasiri?" From behind the comatosed Hyena, a red shape made itself known with an eerie hiss. "Ushari...." Kion growled. The Egyptian Cobra smirked Evily as his fangs dripped with Venom. "Too bad for your friend, Kion." He hissed. "Kion..." The ominous, unearthly voice caught Kion's attention. The cub turned to see his deceased great uncle had now noticed him. A mixture between worry for his poisoned friend and terror at seeing Scar before him overwhelmed the Prince. "Welcome, Kion." Scar grinned down at his great nephew. "I was honestly hoping you would arrive. Because now, you will bare witness as everything you care about is washed away. Today, the reign of Simba comes to an end, and a new Pridelands will be formed!" His voiced once again echoed as he turned to his Army. "Army of Scar! Destroy them all!" Zira nodded as she led the Outlanders back into battle, chasing all the Pridelanders through the darkness. Scar then turned back to Kion. "And this time, Kion, there will be no escape!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Reirei's pack had Kiara and her friends cornered as Kiburi joined them, having shaken off the burns from the fury of Scar. "Give it up, Pridelanders!" Reirei barked at the young Lioness. "There's nowhere for you to go!" Kiara barnes her fangs as she stepped forward to challenge the Outlanders. "You'll never beat us, Jackal!" "Us?" The murderous Crocodile with black under his eyes laughed. "And what us is gonna help you?" As if on cue, a large Baobab fruit fell onto the Crocodile's head as if it were thrown. The antagonists looked up to see Rogo and Ugo in the tree above them throwing the fruits down at them. "You leave the Princess alone!" Rogo puffed himself up bravely. "Unless ya wanna take on this big piece of work." He motioned to himself. As Reirei scoffed at him, a large stick whacked her hard in the head. Makini was on the scene. The Mjuzi in training whacked the Jackals and Crocs that were closest to Kiara away with her Bakora staff. "Yeah, that's our girl!" Ugo cheered as he jumped up and down on the limb he and Rogo were on. "Go get 'em, Makini!" Watching this, Bupu turned to his Pridelander allies. "Hey, it those kids are out there fighting, why aren't we?" "Bupu's right." Basi agreed with the Antelope leader. "We should be out there fighting those Oirlanders, not running like a bunch of cowards." Fikiri hopped onto Basi's back. "So, what's stopping us? That's my daughter out there!" The other Pridelands animals all agreed to Bupu, Basi, and Fikiri's motions and stepped forward, bravely planning to face the greatest battle the Pridelands had ever seen. Bupu stood before a group of Lionesses as something climbed onto his back. Nabii. "You wouldn't mind taking out these cats, would you Sir?" The female Hyena put in one final word to the Antelope leader. "Please?" "Well, that's what I like to hear." Bupu declared as he charged through the Outsiders. "I like this Hyena!" Shupavu crawled onto a log with her entire skulk as they watched the battle unfold. "Well, I'm sure glad we're not down there." She said to her Skinks. The sneaky Lizards felt as if they were safe from the uprising from where they were. "Hey little Lizards! Remember me?" The bellow of a large voice caught their attention. They turned their heads to see a large grey mass charging at them. Shupavu lept out a scream of fright as she recognized the Hippo too late. His large snout slammed into the dishonest reptiles and sent them all flying out of the Grove. "Twinde Kiboko." Beshte smirked after he had pummeled his 'friends'. He turned to see his real friends, old and new, charging into the scene. In a battle like this, the Pridelands side would need all the help they could muster. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Jasiri was breathing, but not very hard. Kion glanced back at his friend with worry in his eyes. His gut began to wrench as he fell to his paws in despair, his eyes began to leak endless water. His feelings turned to Anger row, a place that had often been visited recently. He felt immense rage at the traitorous Cobra Ushari, who had come beside Scar as they watched the battle unfold below them. Inside, Kion wanted so badly to unleash the Roar upon Scar. But then he began to think again. From the very beginning, Kion had done everything the Enemy wanted. He remembered when the Hyenas had kidnapped his sister, when Janja said those things to him. He got so immensely angered that he unleashed the Roar that helped Scar return. That one moment had led to every event that led to this moment. Kion's mind felt heavy as his spirit fell. "Look at them." Scar smiled as he watched the animals fighting back. "They think that by resisting my order, they will be freed from my grasp. Oh, how little they realize how long I've been planning." A massive bolt of Dry Lightning struck the ground, opening more of the earth and separating both sides of the fight. Scar laughed loudly as the ground shook. Ushari hissed with delight as the Pridelanders knew the greatest of fear. The Cobra had always been stepped on, but now, they all knew what it was like to beaten to a pulp. Neither him or his master was aware that Kion was rising up back to his paws. Behind him, Jasiri could feel the Venom slowly eating into her. If Kion was going to do something, it would have to be now. The cub remembered many things from his past. Mainly things about his life in the Lion Guard. Saving bunga (The first time of many). Speaking with Mufasa. Meeting Jasiri. All the times he saved the Pridelanders. The secret of the hidden Cave. The Roar. He knew he would have to do what he did when he saved his mother from Makuu and his Float. Only this time, he had to do it stronger than before. There was only so much more torment he and his Kingdom could take. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the power swelling inside of him. "And now," Scar boomed. "A new Era begins at last. Long shall the Army of Scar prevail, and shall the rule of Simba be washed away....." He grin as he gave his next words. "Long live... the King." Another ghostly voice found itself into Kion's ears. The voice of his Grandfather. "Until the Pridelands end...." Kion now had to get it done. If ever there was a time to roar, it was now. "Lion Guard DEFEND!" After yelling his battle cry, Kion opened his mouth as what felt like a Typhoon escaped him. The Loudest Roar he had ever emmited. The darkness was blasted away along with Ushari. As for Scar, his ember eyes widened as he felt the power blowing against him. mich of his ghastly form was being dissipated from the Roar. "WHAT?!" Scar bellowed in terror as he tries to keep himself steady. "NO! NOOO! I CAN.... I CANNOT BE.... DEFEATEEEED!" He began to turn brightly white as a large explosion of light filled the destroyed Grove, eliminating all darkness and fire completely. The Armh of Scar were the only ones who felt themselves be Carried off their feet and into the only standing trees. Scar was gone. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ushari laid on the ground as he groaned in pain. The last thing he remembered, he was looking down at the ingrates of the Pridelands being defeated by the Outlanders. The snake's head aches greatly as he slowly got up. The clearing of a Throat caught him by surprise. He looked up to see the stern face of Simba glaring down at him, sending his body into a storm of fear. "U-um.... Ssssee you...." He then slithered off as he yelled in fear. Alkngbwoth him, seeing that their master was gone, the Army of Scar all fell over themselves as they scrambled to run away from the land they were now afraid of. Nuka was the most frantic of his siblings. "Scar's been defeated, let's get out of here!" Kovu, very disappointed, and now hating Simba even more, has no choice but to run after his friends. As he ran, however, he could feel his sister jumping into his back, earning an annoyed grunt from the fleeing heir of Scar. All but one. If there was one Lioness who did not give up on her intentions so easily, it was Zira. The Lioness felt fury now more than ever. Her Scar had been taken from her. Again! She bared her fangs as she spoke to herself. "I fear no bird. I fear no Roar. I.... fear.... nothing." She let out a roar of anger as she lunged at her hated enemy, eyes bloodshot and claws pointed. Suddenly, she was stopped by a scaly claw which struck her across the face. The Deagon that stopped her snarled in her face and pinned her to the ground. Zira waited for him to deliver the killing blow. Nothing. Djangi laughed as he stepped off of her. "I did it." He smiled down at her. "I bested ya in combat. What? You think I wanted to kill ya after all these years? Ya disappoint me, Zira. Ending on such a high note." "Oh..." Zira shook her head as she seethed with fury. "This isn't the end. Kovu will have his day!" The vengeful Lioness ran after the Outlanders on the way to where her future would lie. One day, she would indeed have her revenge. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Janja watches with pride and happiness as a great wave of guilt jad passes over him after so long. His former friends, the Crocodiles, that Monitor Lizard, those dogs, and the Vultures, were all fleeing the pridelands, never to be seen again. "Yeah, that's right! Keep going!" He yelled at them as he kicked a rock after them. "And don't come back!" But his pride was cut short by the sound of Simba clearing his throat again. Category:The Final Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction